Soledad
by marietta93vlc
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella ha dejado a Edward por ser vampiro y este, regresa una noche a su casa para volverla a ver, desesperado por su ausencia.


Bella se encontraba sola, en su casa, echando de menos a un Edward que ya hacía tiempo dejó de ser humano.

Le abandonó porque éste fue transformado al vampirismo, consiguiendo que su corazón dejara de latir.

Era de noche, y la humana estaba en el comedor, tirada como una colilla sobre el sofá; acababa de cenar una pizza que encargó media hora antes, y ahora, estaba medio dormida, haciendo zapping en el sofá mientras bebía una lata de coca-cola.

Su mente vagó por los recuerdos que tenía de ella junto a Edward, su único y verdadero amor.

El dolor hizo mella en su rostro, en cuanto rememoró el momento en que se percató de que Edward perdió su humanidad; sus ojos escarlatas brillaron, en un tono poco menos que humano, y su ya de por si hermoso rostro, se tornó dolorosamente bello, e inhumano.

Repentinamente, su mente vagó a la primera noche que pasaron juntos, a como las cálidas manos de un inexperto Edward humano paseaban ansiosas por su frágil cuerpo pálido, mientras que ella gemía, ahogada en unos pozos de placer desconocido.

Sintió como un aliento gélido acarició su garganta, haciendo que entrara en llamas, avivando más aún su fantasía.

Un toque gélido recorrió todo su cuerpo. Pero entonces, Bella se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba ocurriendo era realidad.

Abrió los ojos jadeando.

— ¿Me echabas de menos?— inquirió una voz aterciopelada a sus espaldas.

Bella se dio la vuelta, y se levantó del sofá.

Unos ojos oscuros le miraron a través de un rostro increíblemente bello.

Bella no habló.

—Me dejaste, desde hace un mes, y yo, ya no tengo voluntad para olvidarte o dejar de pensar en ti; en como tu cuerpo se estremecía bajo mi toque, en el sabor de tus labios y de tu cuerpo bajo el mío. Me vuelves loco.

Bella sintió que tenía la garganta seca, se humedeció sus labios, mientras Edward la imitaba sin quitar la vista de encima de su jugosa boca.

— ¿Por qué me haces esto?— inquirió Edward frustrado por su silencio.

Bella suspiró suavemente.

—No eres humano, esa es la razón por la que te dejé.

Edward entrecerró los ojos, lleno de furia cuando la visión de Jacob llevando a Bella al cine asaltó su mente. Estaba celoso de ese maldito perro, de cómo sus pensamientos se volvían posesivos hacia Bella, de cómo se imaginaba acariciando sus frágiles curvas.

Ella era suya, no de un maldito licántropo.

— ¿Y qué pasa con Jacob? ¿Acaso el es completamente humano?

Bella bajó su mirada avergonzada.

—Al menos no se alimenta con la esencia de la vida humana.

La dureza del tono de Bella fue lo peor a lo que se pudo enfrentar el vampiro.

Se tragó toda su rabia y sufrimiento, y en cambio utilizó todo su encanto, para poder estar con Bella, tan solo una noche más, después ya se las vería para hacer el esfuerzo de abandonarla.

—Tienes razón— empezó Edward—, apenas me queda humanidad, pero la falta de esta, me ha proporcionado beneficios en mis otros sentidos, esos, que vosotros tenéis embotados como consecuencia de vuestra mortalidad.

Bella le miró confusa, no sabía a dónde quería ir a parar.

—Por ejemplo— continuó Edward—, mi olfato es más agudo, por lo que puedo apreciar con mayor deleite, el intoxicante y enloquecedor aroma de tu piel; mi vista está más desarrollada, por lo que me puedo deleitar con el oscuro tono de tus ojos expresivos, o la palidez cremosa de tu piel, e incluso el brillo apetecible de tus labios; y por último, mi gusto es muchísimo más exquisito, y… bueno, eso me permite disfrutar con plenitud de todos los sabores que son capaces de proporcionarme tu cuerpo.

El corazón de Bella latía frenético en el interior de su caja torácica.

—Uhm…—ronroneó Edward—, música para mis oídos.

Bella retrocedió, en cuanto el vampiro avanzó hacia su cuerpo.

Finalmente, la humana acabó acorralada contra la pared, atenta a la intensa mirada lujuriosa del inmortal.

Edward inspiró profundamente, adorando las llamas de su garganta provocadas por el aroma de Bella.

—Echo de menos tu cuerpo, tu calidez, fragilidad, suavidad…

Bella luchó por acompasar su respiración.

— ¿Te acuerdas la primera noche que estuvimos juntos? Te sentí tan dulce, tímida, y… perfecta. Tenía miedo a romperte, fue el mejor momento de mi vida, ¿no te gustaría repetir?, ¿volver a sentir la fricción de nuestros cuerpos?

Los labios de Edward rozaron su garganta, subiendo hasta la comisura de su boca.

Bella se aproximó hacia él, impaciente.

Edward retrocedió, ocultando su sonrisa.

Acarició su cabello castaño, enterrando sus pálidas y esculpidas manos en las sedosas hebras de Bella.

—Me gustaría volverte a escuchar gemir de placer, rememorar la calidez húmeda de tu interior.

Las manos de Bella se deslizaron por la espalda del vampiro, antes de enrollarse en su cuello, acercando sus rostros, pegando sus cuerpos, haciendo un inhumano esfuerzo para que ni el aire separara sus epidermis.

—Deseo, tener tus manos sobre mi figura, que me acaricies, que me toques, que me beses…

— ¿Me amas?— inquirió Edward aproximando su rostro a el de Bella, intoxicándola con su gélido aliento.

—Por supuesto que te amo, nunca dejé de hacerlo.

El vampiro sonrió, tomándola en brazos, y llevándola a su antigua habitación de matrimonio a donde les esperaba la cama, y las caricias de dos almas gemelas.

La oscuridad será el único testigo de la unión de sus esencias desnudas, y de poco después, la devoción por parte de Edward al observar dormir el cuerpo frágil y humano de su amante.

Se amaban, y eso era lo único importante en ese instante; porque aquella noche, no eran vampiro ni humana, sino dos almas, dos amores; vagando ausentes en el universo, regalándose caricias, olvidándose de todo lo demás, porque tan solo con su compañía mutua, con capaces de alcanzar su verdadera razón de existir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Hace tiempo que tenía esta idea en mente, y hoy, en casa de una amiga mientras ella estudiaba la he llevado a cabo xD.**

**Espero que os haya gustado, porque es el primer ONE-SHOT que escribo, y no tengo ni idea de si me salió bien.**


End file.
